Known processed fabrics having moisture permeability and water resistance in the prior art consist of a coating of a polyurethane resin on a fabric and have cells formed in the resin coating, by wet coagulation, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 58-144178.
However, because moisture permeability and water resistance are reciprocal functions, in the above-mentioned prior art where the coating is a polyurethane resin, it is difficult to improve both functions. For example, when the moisture permeability was set at 4,000 g/m.sup.2 /24 hours, it was not possible to obtain a processed fabric having a water resistance pressure of 2,000 mmH.sub.2 O.
In order to improve on this point, the use of a film of a mixture of polyurethane resin and polyamino acid-modified urethane resin which was wet coagulated after mixing is proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 60-173178. According to this proposal, a processed fabric is obtained having moisture permeability of at least 7,000 g/m.sup.2 /24 hours and a water resistance pressure of at least 1,500 mmH.sub.2 O.
In addition, the use of a film of a mixture of fluororesin copolymer, composed by using fluororubber for the base polymer, and polyurethane resin which was wet coagulated after mixing is proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2-99671. According to this proposal, a processed fabric is obtained having moisture permeability of 9,000-13,000 g/m.sup.2 /24 hours and a water resistance pressure of at least 1,500 mmH.sub.2 O.
However, in the technology which uses a resin coating composed by mixing the above-mentioned polyamino acid denatured urethane resin and polyurethane resin, although moisture permeability is 4,000-10,000 g/m.sup.2 /24 hours, water resistance pressure is on the order of 3,000-4,000 mmH.sub.2 O. Moreover, in addition to the wear resistance of the resin film being inferior, the washing durability is remarkably inferior. Namely, a decrease in water resistance and separation strength is observed as a result of washing, thus preventing this resin film from withstanding practical use.
In addition, in the technology which uses a resin coating composed by mixing a fluororesin copolymer, composed by using fluororubber for the base polymer, and polyurethane resin, although the moisture permeability is 9,000-13,000 g/m.sup.2 /24 hours, the water resistance pressure was on the order of 2,000-3,000 mmH.sub.2 O. Moreover, when the proportion of fluororesin copolymer is increased, its compatibility with polyurethane resin becomes poor, resulting in inferior workability and productivity.